deadpoetssocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Anderson
Todd Anderson is the main character and protagonist of Touchstone Pictures' 1989 film Dead Poets Society. Todd is arguably the movie's most dynamic character, appearing first as an extremely shy, quiet, and reserved boy and evolving into a young man who stands up for what he believes in. Todd is the brother of popular Welton alumni and distinguished scholar Jeffrey Anderson, whose shadow Todd finds himself in at the start of his senior year. However, thanks to events that follow, he manages to break out of his shell, becoming his own person. Todd is played by American actor, writer, and director Ethan Hawke in the film. Biography Todd Anderson is a transfer student to Welton Academy at the beginning of the fall semester of 1959. Upon arrival at the school for the first time, he sits with his parents at the opening ceremony, where he is urged by his father to stand with the rest of the boys during the reciting of the four pillars. After the ceremony, Todd follows his mother and father up to greet Headmaster Gale Nolan, who speaks of Todd having "big shoes to fill", in reference to his older brother. Once Todd says his goodbyes, he runs in to Neil Perry on the way to his room, who says they're going to be roommates. Neil questions why Todd left his old school, and Todd again mentions that his brother formerly attended Welton. Neil responds with, "oh, so you're THAT Anderson," suggesting again that Todd's brother was a memorable student during his time at the academy. Todd continues on to his and Neil's dorm room, where he walks in on Richard Cameron calling him a "stiff". Neil then introduces Todd to Charlie Dalton, Stephen Meeks, and Knox Overstreet, three of his friends who also comment on Todd's brother Jeffery's reputation at Welton, noting that he was valedictorian and a National merit scholar. Todd then witnesses the four of them light up a cigarette and mock the school right before Neil's father interrupts and calls Neil outside. As the boys leave Neil and Todd to their unpacking, they invite Todd to join them in their study group, and Todd responds quietly with "thanks". Todd is present for Mr. Keating's first lesson on Carpe Diem in the hallway, and appears to know answers to several of Keating's questions but fails to say anything. While he speaks little, it appears he enjoyed the lesson. Neil again invites Todd to his friend's study group, but Todd politely declines, opting to do history homework instead. Later that night, Todd writes the phrase "Carpe Diem" on a sheet of notebook paper and stares at it for a moment before ripping out the paper and crumpling it up. Later, after another interesting lesson from Keating, Todd accompanies the boys in finding out what Keating's "Dead Poets Society" was. He appears interested in Keating's love of poetry and amused by his stories. When Neil asks if Todd will join them in reconvening the Dead Poets Society, Todd reluctantly agrees on the grounds that he won't have to speak at the meetings. Todd attends the first meeting of the Dead Poets Society, where he takes minutes but does not contribute to reading poetry. Personality Todd is an excellent example of a stereotypical shy kid. When he first transfers to Welton at the start of his senior year, Todd can barely speak his name, let alone speak in front of groups of people or his class. He shows ample evidence of performance anxiety, something that interests his English teacher Mr. Keating and is a main area of development for the character. Despite being extremely shy and introverted, Todd shows a great deal of appreciation for his friends, particularly Neil. This is shown when Todd joins the Society despite being afraid of speaking in public and joining the boys on their various adventures, and the emotional turmoil he is shown in after the death of Neil. After the climax, when Keating's job security is in danger, Todd stands up for him against Camero n, saying "...you know that, Cameron. He Keating didn't put us up to anything. Neil loved acting!" Relationships Neil Perry Neil Perry was Todd's roommate at Welton Academy during their senior year there. Neil was one of two primary components of Todd's intense personality change; the other being John Keating. There is some controversy over whether or not Todd and Neil were in a romantic relationship at some point during the events of the film. The general consensus by fans is that there were at least feelings between them, especially as time drew closer to Neil's death; this assumption is based on Todd's poem, references to either Todd or Neil and Walt Whitman by several characters, their obvious disinterest in the girls Charlie brings to a Society meeting, and Todd's intense distraught over Neil's death. Behind the Scenes Trivia * N/A__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Dead Poets Society Members Category:Welton Academy students Category:Male Category:Teenagers